1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine vise which can be universally adapted for a wide variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,818 shows a combination vise that can be used as a machine vise and which has various pockets and openings for external clamping. The vise shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,818 can be used with any one of its sides supported on a tooling table, and includes a movable jaw assembly and a stationary jaw. However, it does not have a cast base and frame adapted for use in the manner of the present device.
Kurt Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. makes a line of precision machine vises under the trademark AngLock including pull type screw operated vises and hydraulic vises.
Additionally, a vise which illustrates use of slots in the base for attaching the vise to a tool table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,779. A typical machine tool vise is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,879, also owned by Kurt Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. Patent '879 illustrates a typical type of movable jaw used in the present device, and illustrates a conventional mounting of the vise screw. It also shows an adaption for fluid pressure operation.